


A Very Happy Christmas

by StrawberryLane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Tree, Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone-centric, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Getting Together, Good Original Percival Graves, M/M, Matchmaking Queenie, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Minor Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: "I've invited Percival for Christmas dinner, because no one should spend Christmas alone," Queenie tells Credence with a big smile. "I also told him that since he's got nothing else to do at work right now, especially since he's supposed to be on a break," – Mr Graves looks sheepish at that – "he can help us carry the Christmas tree."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the title please, I couldn't think of anything better.
> 
> Based on [this](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=634827#cmt634827) prompt from the kink meme.
> 
> All my knowledge of 1920s/american christmas traditions in general comes from [this](https://bettythomasonowens.com/2014/12/05/a-1920s-traditional-christmas/) nice place. As it turns out (as is usually the case with traditions) not much has changed.

Christmas is not something Credence has ever paid much attention to, or tried not to do, at least. Ma didn't believe in the whole give and receive gifts – she called it a waste of good money, and so Credence kept his head down and didn't argue, even if he did desperately want a decorated tree, especially when he was younger. When he got older, he stayed out as late as he dared on Christmas eve, to wander around and peek into stranger's homes, to see the trees, the presents, the food and the general happiness it all brought along. He used to stand outside the houses, in the dark street, soaking it all up before he had to return home and try to come up with a somewhat believable excuse for his tardiness.

The only thing that really used to indicate that the season had changed and that there was something special in the air during Christmas in the Barebone home was the fact that their visits to church increased during the week leading up to Christmas day. Ma made sure Credence and his sisters paid utmost attention to the priest, every time.

Now, though, Ma is dead and there's no one there to force Credence along to church. Tina and Queenie Goldstein don't care much for church, they tell him when he carefully inquires about their schedule during the week leading up to the holiday. They don't really celebrate Christmas either, Queenie tells him with a smile, because they're Jewish. But, she says as she lights up with that excitement of hers, they can all celebrate Christmas together. "We're not terribly strict about what to do and what not to do," she assures Credence when he worriedly tries to tell her it really isn't necessary.

"Newt will be here, anyway and he must miss his family something terrible. I'll invite Jacob, make him bring some Christmas treats. It'll be loads of fun!"

After that, Queenie is in full planning mood. They will be doing some things the no-maj way, like finding the perfect tree and getting Jacob to take it back to their apartment. She asks Credence about his favorite foods, stays up pouring over cookbooks late into the night and waves away Credence's offer to help. "You," she tells him, "are going to continue doing your homework. And then help Tina figure out a way to make this place a bit bigger, because it'll be a bit on the crowded come Christmas day otherwise."

Credence does as he's told, sitting across from Queenie at the kitchen table, carefully reading the homework Tina assigned to him before she left for work earlier that morning.

*

Finding the perfect tree turns out to be a bit more difficult than Credence first anticipated. "Bad news," Queenie says as she apparates into the apartment a couple of days before Christmas day. "Jacob's been held up. We're gonna have to carry that tree all by ourselves, which is a shame, because I had my sights on the biggest one I could possibly find."

Despite this let down, they bundle up in their warmest coats, leaves Tina a note to tell her where they've disappeared to, and step out into the street. It's snowing, just a light sprinkle, and Credence can't help himself – he sticks out his tongue to catch a snowflake. It melts as soon as it lands, and Credence smiles. Queenie laughs and tucks her arm under his and they set off towards the market where you can buy Christmas trees.

"Oh," Queenie says as they walk past MACUSA's headquarters. "I've got an idea. Wait here, honey, won't you? I'll be right back!"

Credence waits, tucks himself against the wall of the building across from MACUSA's, and tries to stay out of the way. The sidewalk is crowded with pedestrians, most of whom are carrying big bags filled with what Credence can only assume is gifts. He hides his hands in his pockets to keep them warm – the snow is coming faster now, actually not melting once it reaches the road.

The door to MACUSA's headquarters opens and Queenie comes through, dragging Mr Graves behind her. He looks annoyed, but he doesn't try to get free from Queenie's grip, not even once they've crossed the street and are standing in front of Credence.

"I've invited Percival for Christmas dinner, because no one should spend Christmas alone," Queenie tells Credence with a big smile. "I also told him that since he's got nothing else to do at work right now, especially since he's supposed to be on a _break_ ," – Mr Graves looks sheepish at that – "he can help us carry the Christmas tree." Queenie claps her hands together once and then tucks her arms into both Credence's and Mr Graves'. They continue down the street like that, all three in a line, connected by their arms. Credence knows they're probably taking up to much of the sidewalk, making it difficult for others to pass by, but he can't find it in himself to care.

Credence's feelings for Mr Graves are complicated, to say the least. What he felt before, when he first met the man, was something he thinks is close to hero worship, and a desperate need to be seen. That only escalated during the following months, when, as Credence later learned, Mr Graves wasn't actually Mr Graves at all, but an imposter. The imposter had no qualms about touching Credence, about manipulating him with touch, something Credence didn't even realize until later. During that period of time, Credence fought a lot with himself, because he knows getting that close to another man, leaning into the touch like" that, is a sin. Ma always told him that, said he was a disgrace for even entertaining the thought of touching anyone, regardless of gender. It was dirty, she said.

Queenie and Tina, on the other hand, don't think it's dirty. They do their best to answer any questions Credence may have, when he's brave enough to actually ask them that is, and the ones they don't know, they pawn off on Newt or Jacob, Queenie's boyfriend and also part time boss, and on one memorable occasion, Mr Graves himself. Credence has to will himself not to blush just thinking about it.

The sisters have, since taking Credence in, made a point of getting both Mr Graves and Credence to take part in a weekly lunch or dinner meeting at different restaurants of Queenie's choosing, because, as Tina says, "You can't let that horrible man destroy what could actually be a genuine friendship."

They want, Credence thinks, to remind him that Mr Graves isn't actually the same person as the imposter made him out to be. Mr Graves wouldn't use him, wouldn't abandon him when he no longer has any use, that Mr Graves can be an actual friend and ally.

The lunches or dinners are always a little awkward at first, the four of them, and sometimes Newt, when he's in New York, sitting in a fancy restaurant, making small talk and pointedly not talking about a few different subjects that would only make things worse. The real Mr Graves doesn't touch him, only ever does it accidentally, like brushing an arm against Credence's own when reaching for the salt or something. That is something Credence is thankful for, because he doesn't know he could handle Mr Graves touching him without blushing scarlet and wanting the earth to swallow him up. But at the same time, he really want Mr Graves to touch him, innocently or not.

*

Deciding on which tree to actually buy takes a while. Queenie tells both Credence' and Mr Graves that she'll search one side of the market place and they should search the other. "Just think loudly about me when you find one you like and I'll come over," she says and Credence can't help but wonder how one does "think loudly."

Credence and Mr Graves walk among the trees, looking at this and that, pricking their fingers on the pine needles and measuring the trees against Credence's height to find the perfect one. Credence, to his immense glee, has discovered he's actually taller than Mr Graves when he straightens up. It's a small thing, and not actually funny, but somehow he can't help but find it hilarious.

Once they've found a tree they like enough, collected Queenie and paid for it, they carry it home through the darkening streets. Once they reach the apartment, Queenie tells Mr Graves that he simply has to come up for a mug of hot cocoa and to help decorate the tree. Mr Graves protests at first, but takes a quick look at Credence when he thinks Credence doesn’t' notice, and changes his mind.

Tina has gotten started on dinner by the time they get the tree up the stairs and standing in the living room, so hot cocoa and decorating the tree turns into drink hot cocoa in front of the fire, eating dinner and then decorating the tree.

Credence, because he's still not used to magic, not really, watches with wide eyes as Queenie, Tina and Mr Graves produce lights, sparkling garlands in vivid colors, paper chains, pine cones and stringed popcorn to decorate the tree with. Credence gets the honor of putting a snowflake cutout at the top of it.

*

On Christmas day, Credence is woken up by Newt's niffler, who has taken something of a shine to Credence. The niffler makes his way into Credence's bed, snuggling into the warmth of the blanket, not caring that he walked right across the boy's stomach to get there.

There's a stocking at the end of his bed, Credence notices, absentmindedly petting the niffler, who has buried even deeper into the blankets. Eagerly, but at the same time not wanting to get his hopes up, he crawls to the end of the bed and checks what's inside the stocking.

There's a bunch of different things. An apple, possibly enchanted because of how red it is, a handful of walnuts and raisins, four candy canes, and a few pieces of chocolate.

Credence thinks back to the fairytale Ma used to tell him when he was little to warn him off from accepting food from strangers, and bites tentatively into the apple. (He never got what was so bad about accepting food from old ladies in the fairytale, because while Snow White did end up poisoned, she also met the love of her life and lived happily ever after because of taking a bite out of that apple.)

After finishing the apple, he gets dressed for the day and ventures out into the kitchen, leaving the niffler in his bed.

Queenie is already standing by the stove, cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast. "Did you like the stocking?" she asks when she sees Credence in the doorway.

"Yes, thank you," Credence smiles and looks around the room. "Need any help with anything?"

"Not right now. Let's have breakfast and then we'll have lots to do."

Tina emerges from her bedroom just as Queenie says breakfast is done and they sit down to eat.

*

After breakfast, Queenie charms the dishes to magically wash themselves and then they get to cleaning the rest of the apartment. Tina works on making the place bigger, just temporarily, Credence gets tasked with setting the table and Queenie makes the food.

A couple of hours later, when Credence has been persuaded to sit down in the living room and read for a while, Newt returns from his shopping trip. He arrived on Christmas eve and left the apartment before breakfast to go shopping, and comes back laden with packages. "It's harmless, I promise you," he tells Tina as she narrows her eyes at one of the packages because it let out a squeak. "Nothing to worry about."

Soon enough, the apartment is smelling wonderfully, of roast chicken and butternut squash. There's also roast potatoes, something Newt calls Mince Pies, and Brussels sprouts.

Jacob, who turns up shortly after Newt, is bringing not only a few gifts, but also an arsenal of pies, cakes and cookies. He also brought a fruitcake, much to Credence's delight.

Mr Graves, who turns up last, has so many packages and boxes Credence has to help him carry them all up the stairs. "Oh, you shouldn't have," Tina tells Graves when she sees them stumbling blindly through the door behind towers of colorful boxes.

"Nonsense. Of course I did," Mr Graves grunts out. "Either way," he adds, sounding bashful, "most of these are for Credence."

Credence pretends he doesn't notice the smiles shared between Queenie and Tina at that. He specifically does not think about how happy he is the other man actually showed up.

Dinner is a surprisingly noisy and chaos filled affair, with the niffler waking up from his nap halfway through and leaving Credence's bed in favor for taking a closer look at the sparkling garlands decorating the tree.

The tree remains standing though, which is what matters, and it brings out hearty, genuine laughter all around the table.

*

"Oh no!" Queenie cries out, when dinner is finished and she's standing by the countertop preparing the cookies and cakes Jacob brought. "We've forgotten about the jello!"

"No!" Tina quickly agrees, before turning to Mr Graves and Credence, who are sitting closest to her. "Could you two please be so, so kind and run down to the store and buy some for us?"

"We're wizards," Mr Graves points out, tone of voice dry as sand. Tina fixes him with a stare.

"I need you to go to the store and buy jello. Have you ever tried to make jello with magic? It tastes like rubbish."

Mr Graves sighs, but Credence can see it's mostly put on. "All right," Mr Graves agrees a heartbeat later, pushing his chair away from the table. "You coming, Credence?"

*

They take their time walking to the corner shop, because it feels nice being out in the fresh air after spending the whole day inside the stuffy apartment. It's snowing again, but this time the flakes are big and fat, and not disappearing once they hit the ground. They're mostly alone too, because it's Christmas day. They buy jello that tastes of cherry and peach and quickly make their way back to the apartment, just in case someone starts thinking something has happened.

Once they're back, Queenie makes the jello and serves it together with all of Jacob's cakes. Credence eats till he physically can't get another bite down without feeling like he's going to explode.

After the dessert, they relocate to the sofas and chairs in front of the fire and Newt begins handing out gifts. He hands Credence the first box, a big one with holes for air to get in and out. It makes noises and Credence carefully opens it and peers inside, only to be met by the cutest thing he's ever seen. It's a kitten, white as untouched snow and with the largest and bluest eyes Credence thinks he's ever seen on a cat.

"It's just a cat, right?" Tina asks Newt when Credence picks up the kitten to show the others, beaming at the redheaded man. "I mean, it's not going to breathe fire or something like that?"

"No," Newt tells her. "Although that would be great, this is a no-maj kitten."

They all take turns admiring the kitten, who blinks at them with its impossibly blue eyes and bumps her nose against Credence's thumb upon being returned to the young man. "I'm going to call her Snow White," Credence tells Graves, who's sitting next to him.

Credence gets more than a kitten though. He gets mittens and scarfs, a knitted hat, trousers, jumpers and shirts from Queenie and Tina. Jacob, who Credence was sure wouldn't give him anything on account of them actually not knowing each other all that well, gives him a brand new pair of roller skates.

Privately though, Credence thinks Graves' gift is the best. There's a couple of books, all about the wizarding world, and a magical chemistry set.

After all the presents have been given out, Queenie and Jacob begin dancing around the apartment, while Newt is immersed in the book about Australia Tina gave him, the country he's decided will be his next place to visit and Tina herself sat next to him, reading over his shoulder. Credence is petting Snow White, and Graves is eating the marzipan pig Credence gave him as a present. With the help of Jacob, Credence learned how to make cute little marzipan pigs that he gave to Graves, Newt, Queenie and Tina as presents. Jacob himself got baking stuff, like a new rolling pin.

"Can I ask you something, Mr Graves?" Credence asks, as he takes another sip of the eggnog him and Queenie made earlier. He's not used to drinking alcohol, so even though there's very little rum in the eggnog, he's already feeling it. At least he assumes it's the rum, it could just be nerves, really.

"Of course you can, Credence," Mr Graves says when he catches sight of the serious expression on the younger man's face. He puts down his half eaten marzipan pig and straightens up.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me someday? Just you and me, I mean," Credence doesn't dare look at Mr Graves while he utters the sentence he's been rehearsing in his head for days on end.

"As in dinner as a date?" Mr Graves clarifies, a small smile playing on his lips. Credence nods jerkily, still petting Snow White almost obsessively.

"I would love that, Credence," Mr Graves declares, his small smile having turned into a huge, happy grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! :-)


End file.
